


Мимолетные встречи

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [16]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: American Gods - Freeform, Deities, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lesbian Character, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Саманта и ее встречи с людьми и богинями
Relationships: Samantha Black Crow/Natalie
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Мимолетные встречи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398379) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Бета Danya-K

— Эта машина — настоящий магнит для девчонок, а? — говорит Натали, хотя, когда она это произносит, Сэм еще не знает, как ее зовут. Знает только то, что волосы у Натали точно такого же оттенка фиолетового, как новая-старая машина Сэм. И пусть она могла бы поделиться классной историей о том, как она уговорила кое-кого купить эту машину, будучи под кайфом (есть большая разница: самой купить фиолетовую машину или уломать на такой поступок другого человека), она, пожалуй, подождет, пока не узнает, нравится ли машина Натали.

— Да и не говори.

Смена в «Кофе Хаусе» начнется через пятнадцать минут, потому что Сэм любит приезжать пораньше, к тому же дорожное движение бывает непредсказуемым даже в Мэдисоне.

Натали улыбается, и Сэм добавляет:

— Правда, работает магнит только на одновременно умных и симпатичных, — и отмечает про себя, что вообще-то это прозвучало по-пацански.

***

В Чикаго есть обувной магазинчик в одном из старых зданий, полных углов, коротких лестниц и дверных проемов: когда делаешь покупки в таком месте, кажется, будто отправляешься на приключения в неведомые земли.

Не всегда бывает легко найти свой размер (они, кто бы ни были эти «они», постоянно меняют местоположение товара — по крайней мере, Сэм услышала это из объяснений одного самопровозглашенного преданного покупателя другому). Но Сэм сюда приходит уже третий день подряд — и ей кажется, она начала неплохо ориентироваться.

Магазин старой книги в двух кварталах отсюда чуть получше хотя бы потому, что практически невозможно увидеть книгу, а потом, присмотревшись, обнаружить, что она не подходит тебе по размеру. И все-таки этот обувной тоже приятное местечко. Сэм вроде как полюбилась одна пара бордовых сапог — вряд ли будешь носить их каждый день, зато они просто идеально подходят к особому случаю, когда хочешь по кому-нибудь как следует потоптаться.

Когда она приходит в магазинчик на четвертый день, кто-то еще примеряет сапоги, которые она уже постепенно начала считать своими.

На пятый день сапог в магазине уже нет, а Сэм остается без одного из свитеров — той женщине, похоже, он нужен больше.

***

Клодин произвела на Сэм приятное впечатление, когда они только познакомились. Может, конечно, она и была слишком уверенной в себе, но не казалась уверенной в Сэм или ком-то еще, что для Сэм было обнадеживающим признаком. Не то чтобы Сэм не понимала, почему кому-то нужно начать верить в других, сначала научившись верить в себя.

Проблема была в том, что со временем Клодин словно и в себя перестала верить. Перестала верить в то, что может по-хорошему обходиться с другими людьми, что может быть счастливой, ничего не делая, никуда не отправляясь, проводя время с Сэм.

— Ты всегда веришь в лучшее в людях, — сказала она Сэм так, словно жаловалась, словно вера в людей по определению была чем-то плохим, глупым, незрелым.

***

На крыше одного из домов в Чикаго в разгар длинной зимней ночи женщина с бледными волосами достает с неба луну и дает ее Сэм — безо всякого повода.

Трюк с монеткой. Магия под любым другим названием.

На следующий день Сэм чуть не отдает монетку-уже-не-луну, когда кто-то предлагает предсказать ей будущее — пожилая женщина с восточно-европейским акцентом сначала просит посеребрить руку, но затем выясняется, что бумажные деньги ей тоже на крайний случай сгодятся.

— Вижу в твоем будущем очень красивого молодого человека, — говорит женщина, — а еще... да, весеннюю свадьбу.

— С его сестрой, полагаю? — улыбается Сэм. День стоит ясный и морозный. В «Кофе Хаусе» сейчас разливают любимым клиентам какао со взбитыми сливками и маршмеллоу. — А свадьба будет легальная?

Женщина хмурится.

— Не очень-то вежливо с твоей стороны насмехаться над старой женщиной.

— Простите. — Вообще-то, Сэм не думает, что ей есть за что извиняться. Может, пророчество еще и исполнится — как по поводу красивого молодого человека, так и по поводу свадьбы. Если и не этой весной, всегда есть следующий год.

— И береги монету. Моя сестра слишком щедро их раздает.

***

После Натали в ее жизни будет Каролина, а после Каролины Сэм отправится автостопом в Эль-Пасо, пусть ее тетка к тому времени уже оттуда и съедет. Она скажет себе, что всегда приятно куда-нибудь поехать, и это будет правдой.

Недалеко от Каира она подберет маленькую бурую кошку, с потерянным видом бродящую по окрестностям. Она тайком протащит кошку в гостиничный номер, и ночью ей приснится секс с незнакомкой, а наутро она проснется со следами когтей на спине.

После душа она почувствует себя лучше, поспрашивает у людей, не знает ли кто владельцев кошки, и в итоге ими окажутся два весьма вежливых и приятных джентльмена, явно давно и глубоко женатых. Сэм вернется в Мэдисон и будет счастлива.

***

«Фигуристая», — думает Сэм, даже не зная, откуда в ее лексиконе взялось это слово. Из какого-нибудь учебника, наверное.

— Из чистого любопытства — можно кое о чем у вас спросить?

В «Кофе Хаусе» в это время еще тихо. Сэм прикидывает, что пройдет еще полчаса, прежде чем в кафе появятся люди. 

— Да, я все еще могу получать удовольствие от чашки кофе дома после работы. И да — у меня есть девушка.

— Вообще-то я не об этом хотела спросить.

Соседские дети сейчас, должно быть, ищут пасхальные яйца в окрестностях. В прошлом году они пришли домой с добычей: старым радио, несколькими комиксами и живой курицей, оказавшейся беглянкой.

— Спрашивайте. Правда, не обещаю, что отвечу, а если и отвечу — что вам это понравится.

— Вы знаете происхождение слова «Пасха»? 

Вопрос кажется странно прямолинейным. Словно в фильме наступает момент, когда музыка становится все громче, указывая на Важную Драматическую Сцену. Но Сэм не понимает, в чем суть драмы.

— Да, конечно. От слова «Остара». Была вроде бы такая богиня. Точнее, есть такая богиня, — тут же поправляется Сэм. Божества — они как сказки, не как инди-рок-группы: если уж когда-то существовали, то будут существовать всегда. — Кажется, ее имя означает что-то вроде «сияющая».

— Сияющая. — Это слово кажется женщине забавным, и Сэм чувствует странное головокружение, видя, как она улыбается, и понимая, что вызвала эту улыбку. Это совсем не похоже на ее общение с Натали: теплое, приятное, уютное.

— Ну, во всяком случае, так написано в «Вики».

Улыбка чуть тускнеет — достаточно, чтобы Сэм снова почувствовала свои ноги и пол, на котором они стоят. 

— А вы в это верите?

— Ну, считается, что нельзя верить ничему, что написано в Интернете. — И уж совершенно, совершенно точно не стоит использовать эту информацию в научных работах, если только это не работа, посвященная «фактам, которые я нашла в Интернете». — Но вообще, конечно, почему нет? Вроде бы достаточно обоснованное объяснение.

***

Маргерит Олсен становится Маргерит Маллиган в мае. 

Свадьба выходит очень милой, и Сэм уверена, что за последние месяцы встречала в своей жизни парочку красивых молодых людей.

Натали едет с ней, потому что Сэм подумала, что, наверное, было бы неплохо ее пригласить, а Натали явно решила, что было бы неплохо познакомиться с кое-какой родней Сэм. Они отправляются в путь на фиолетовой «тойоте».

— Если у меня когда-нибудь будет новая машина, — говорит Сэм, — я, возможно, снова покрашу ее в фиолетовый. 

Вообще-то, Сэм не собирается обзаводиться новой машиной.

Натали обдумывает ее слова.

— Легче будет найти еще одного бедолагу, который чем-нибудь закинется и купит ее тебе сам. Наверное, и дешевле выйдет.

— Да, наверное, — соглашается Сэм и понимает, что вполне может представить себе их с Натали спустя пять лет — все еще вместе. И это, решает она, достаточно приятная и комфортная перспектива.


End file.
